Circus
by Meme-chan -.Ensoleillement
Summary: "Blue es hijo de padres divorciados. Por cada verano, debe ir a visitar a su padre a otra ciudad, quien es dueño de un circo. Allí conoce a Red, una chica de quien se enamora a primera vista. El amor surge y crece con normalidad y ternura, pero lo que no sabe Blue, es que Red tiene un gran secreto escondido. Bluex(fem?)Red. Algo de fluff. AU.


¡Hola! Bueno, aclaro antes de empezar. Este fic era un fic de muchos capítulos y estaba destinado a DeviantArt, pero surgió un concurso y decidí acortarla y volverla original, por lo tanto no se sorprendan si hallan un nombre que no es. El hecho es que no gané (T_T) y lo regresé a fic.

Por eso quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas para que lo entiendan mejor. Es un One-Shot, me da pereza reescribirlo y hacerlo de muchos caps, mejor toda la tensión junta.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sólo la trama de la historia.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Blue es hijo de padres divorciados. Por cada verano, debe ir a visitar a su padre a otra ciudad. Esta vez, cayó en la temporada de circo, y para su sorpresa, su padre era dueño de uno. Allí conoce a Red, una chica de su edad que trabaja de trapecista. Todo empieza por la acrofobia de Blue, cosa que hace que este admire a Red por su talento. El amor surge entre ambos durante el verano, pero hay algo que Blue no sabe...

...que Red tiene un gran secreto dentro de sí."

* * *

**_Circus_**

— Te amo, Red.

Esa fue su última frase antes de besar a su amada en los labios, recostándola sobre la mullida cama y acariciando su cintura con ternura. Ella correspondió sin dudarlo, rodeando el cuello contrario con suavidad y dejándolo ser. El beso fue intensificándose a cada segundo que pasaba de manera gradual, y entre ambos compartían su calor, sólo intercambiando el amor joven que ambos habían sentido desde que había iniciado ese verano. Él, movido por las hormonas, acarició su cuerpo lentamente, explorándolo con las manos. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Red. Era delgada, su cuerpo era pequeño y su aspecto dulce y adorable, y su personalidad no había hecho más que encantarlo desde un principio. Cometió el atrevimiento de colar las manos bajo el vestido contrario, acariciando sus muslos. Ella se tensó de manera inmediata, pegando un sobresalto y separándose del beso.

— B-Blue... — murmuró entreabriendo la mirada — ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó él con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y un tierno rubor floreciendo en sus mejillas.

— ...Sí, siempre lo he hecho — desvió la mirada un par de segundos, pero enseguida la volvió a conectar con la contraria.

— Entonces… — sonrió él, alzándole más el vestido pero sin verla para no incomodarla — sólo déjate llevar.

Red se estremeció, y antes que pudiera articular palabra, Blue ya estaba atacando sus labios nuevamente de manera pasional. Él se prometía a sí mismo que, en caso las hormonas les permitieran avanzar, sería el brillo a la gentileza sólo por ella; porque la adoraba.

Poco a poco sus manos fueron ascendiendo de los muslos. Sintió a su chica ahogar jadeos algo desesperada. Él fue más lento, le enternecía que los nervios se le pusieran de punta. Era como una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Sus manos siguieron su recorrido, y ella sentía el corazón a punto de explotarle por los fuertes latidos que éste realizaba.

Blue, con toda su seguridad, llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Red, y repentina y rápidamente se separó de sus labios.

— Red — tartamudeó su nombre — Tú…

Retiró la mano de golpe. Red lo observó con temor en la mirada. Ella quiso hablar, pero sintió que las palabras no le salían de la boca.

— Tú eres... — continuó, sin poder creérselo —…eres un…

Blue frunció el ceño, presionando los labios mientras una combinación de decepción e ira iba apoderándose de su mente. Red se arregló el vestido, mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

— ¡Eres un chico! — bramó, abofeteando sin piedad a quien hacía unos minutos besaba con amor.

— Blue... — intentó calmarlo Red mientras una fina lágrima se escurría por su mejilla — te lo puedo explicar.

— ¡No quiero ninguna explicación! — exclamó, presa de la furia — ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡Todo este tiempo creyéndote que eras una chica! ¿Acaso tu verdadero nombre es Red?

— Sí, mi nombre es Red — suspiró él, acariciando la zona golpeada — y todos mis conocidos me han llamado así durante toda mi vida, es...la suerte que quede bien para ambos géneros.

— ¡Diosas! — Blue se puso en pie, alejándose a zanjadas — ¡No quiero a un hombre como pareja! ¡Y menos a un sucio traidor como tú!

— ¡Blue, espera! — Red se puso en pie, persiguiendo a su amado — por favor, al menos escúchame, te lo suplico.

— ¡No voy a oír otra de tus mentiras! — empujó el cuerpo contrario violentamente, haciéndolo caer — ¡Puedes irte bien lejos, Red! ¡Esto se acabó! Si es que hubo algo…

— ¡Blue! — se puso en pie, dispuesto a perseguirlo, pero éste le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Red, envuelto en llanto total, abrió la puerta de su pequeña habitación. Observó a su amor correr lejos de allí, soltando gritos iracundos y desesperados.

* * *

Blue se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, lejos del circo, aislado de todo, con los auriculares en los oídos y llegando a su tranquilidad de manera gradual. De pronto sintió una lágrima escaparse, la cual rápidamente secó con rudeza. No podía creerlo; su amada, Red, había resultado todo ese tiempo un muchacho. Lo descubrió de la peor manera, y era más el hecho de la mentira el cual agobiaba a su corazón que el enterarse de la verdadera identidad de la que fue su novia. Había sido a primera vista, desde que observó a Red subir a los vagones del circo de su padre. Fue razonando de a pocos. Red debía ser de esos muchachos a quienes las hormonas habían acudido tardíamente y con amnesia, y todo el tiempo creyó que era una joven con los senos sin desarrollar y que amaba los vestidos aniñados.

De pronto pensó en sus cabellos dorados y los ojos azules. ¿Cómo a un chico le podía crecer tanto el cabello? Había de ser que nunca se lo habría cortado. Y esa mirada, tan dulce y cándida, no podía sino ser de una chica. Se lo juraba a sí mismo, había estado con una chica. Pero lo que tocó, definitivamente no era una feminidad. No le encontraba sentido, ¿Por qué la joven trapecista resultaría un adolescente travestido? Sí que había sabido engañar. Quizá y había sabido engañar a su padre, sólo para conseguir el trabajo en el circo. Y como Red tenía el cuerpo delgado y espalda estrecha, pasaba como una joven sin desarrollarse. Ahora todo cobraba sentido; Red era una víbora de ojos tiernos y convincentes.

Debía hacérselo saber a su padre cuanto antes.

Pero no en aquel momento.

Luego volvió a filosofar mentalmente. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no colaba la mano por donde no debía? El engaño se hubiese descubierto, quizá, más tarde, y él hubiera seguido tratando a Red como su amada novia, engañado, pero feliz. Vivir en la ignorancia a veces resultaba lo más agradable, pensó. Ella, o mejor dicho, él no era quien decía que era. Podría haber amado a la pantalla de Red tranquilamente, porque aceptaba que la personalidad que le mostró era demasiado adorable y sincera. Eso último ya lo dudaba; a pesar que su chica se mostraba inocente, ya no podía asegurar su verdadera identidad. Razonó un poco más, ¿Sí se enamoró por quién era ella? O al menos, ¿Por cómo se mostraba ella?

Se había enamorado de un chico, acababa de notarlo.

Una segunda oportunidad para Red resultaba lejana. Recriminarle no serviría más que para humillarlo. Además, no se sentía con fuerzas ni para verlo en fotografía.

Aun así, su deseo no era seguir como cómplice de aquel engaño.

Ya recuperado, decidió ir a hablar con su padre unos días más tarde. Era la mañana de un día libre de funciones, y con aires de héroe frustrado se dirigió donde usualmente se encontraba su progenitor. Al llegar, para mala suerte de su humor neutro, el hombre se encontraba en medio de una plática con el dios de la farsa. Frunció el ceño al divisar la gran cantidad de dinero que su padre depositaba en las manos del responsable de su decepción. Observó una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Red. Suspiró un poco, a pesar de todo no podía negar que como chica era bastante encantadora. Típico, las apariencias van de la mano con los engaños.

Unos minutos después, notó cómo Red emprendía carrera fuera del lugar. Por si las dudas, fue a asegurarse que regresara a su habitación, como debía hacer. Lo hizo, y a los pocos minutos volvió a retirarse de allí, pero con un grueso saco y una boina que llevó en la mano. Extrañado, lo siguió. Red se retiró de la carpa, dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Eso lo hizo enfadar, ¿Iba a intentar fugarse? No se lo permitiría. Le siguió el paso, fuera donde fuera.

La ligereza y agilidad del delgado cuerpo del mentiroso lograba sacar ventaja sobre Blue. Éste no se rindió, no le permitiría salirse con la suya. Parecía que la carrera contraria no iba a finalizar nunca, porque cruzaba calles sin cuidado, escabulléndose en gran cantidad de pasos estrechos, tomando atajos en parte peligrosos. Blue creyó entonces que ya se sabía el camino de memoria, y aun así iba a confirmar sus sospechas.

Observó a Red ingresar a un hospital. Algo confundido, no dudó en seguirle los pasos. Notó que antes de adentrarse en una sala, Red se colocaba la boina, cubriendo sus largos cabellos. Quiso aprovechar esa corta pausa, pero casi inmediatamente, Red ingresó a aquella sala. Él iba con las mismas intenciones, pero un médico lo detuvo.

— Disculpe, joven — habló con la voz fría — usted no puede ingresar a esta sala.

— ¿Cómo? — parpadeó indignado — ¿Por qué?

— Necesita cita previa — suspiró sin mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Su nombre?

— Blue.

— Lo siento, ningún Blue ha separado cita para esta mañana — se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez lo observó — Le pediría que regrese cuando haya pedido una cita.

— No lo entiende — se mordió el labio — necesito ver a alguien que ha entrado en esta sala hace poco.

— ¿Paciente? — alzó una ceja.

— No lo sé, realmente — suspiró.

— Escuche — inició el médico — yo le haría el favor de entrar, pero esta sala es bastante quisquillosa en el sentido de las visitas.

— Entiendo.

— Aun así — prosiguió — lo veo bastante alterado.

— Asuntos personales — soltó otro de sus miles suspiros.

— ¿Acaso tiene algún pariente o ser querido que padezca de cáncer?

— La piel se le heló al escuchar esa última frase. ¿Cáncer? ¿Acaso Red sufría de cáncer? ¿Quizá el cabello sólo era una peluca? Decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— Sí.

El médico acercó sus labios al oído contrario para hablar en susurro.

— Sólo le doy diez minutos, no más. — se separó y abrió la puerta — a la próxima, no olvide sacar cita antes, si fuera tan amable.

Blue asintió casi mecánicamente. A pasos ansiosos ingresó a la sala, en la cual había muchas camillas con los enfermos recostados en ellas. Recorrió cada rincón de la sala con su mirada, intentando captar esa familiar figura rubia de ojos azules. Continuó con su búsqueda hasta que logro divisarlo al final de la sala, sentado sobre una camilla y acariciando la mano de un muchacho que usaba un pañuelo violáceo en la cabeza. El joven desconocido parecía ser un par de años mayor. Blue no pudo evitar sorprenderse sobremanera, y algo titubeante se acercó a ambos lentamente. Con cierta duda de su reacción, tocó el hombro de Red, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto.

— ¡Blue! — se exaltó.

— Por un momento, los ojos de Red centellearon y sus labios temblaron, amenazando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su expresión de emoción cambió en un nada inesperado abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó en un tono seco.

— Te seguí — Blue miró los ojos de Red, los cuales escondían una nostalgia hiperbólica de sólo observarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar — creí que no deseabas volver a verme.

— Yo creía que… — enmudeció, sin la menor idea de cómo responder.

— Red — interrumpió una joven voz masculina — ¿Quién es él?

Ambos llevaron la mirada hacia el joven recostado en la camilla. El susodicho soltó un suspiro discreto, y repentinamente, una fraterna y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Él es Blue — dijo — es el hijo del dueño del circo.

Blue se mordió el labio inferior, pero inmediatamente ofreció la mano al muchacho. Éste se la estrechó con firmeza y los labios curvados.

— Mucho gusto — dijo el joven desconocido.

— El gusto es mío — respondió.

Red los observó a ambos un largo instante.

— Blue — inició — él es mi hermano. Su nombre es Vio.

Blue parpadeó sorprendido. Observó mejor a Vio. En efecto, sus ojos eran azules y sus cejas doradas, tales como los de Red. Sin embargo, la expresión era distinta, al igual que el aura. Este muchacho parecía ser más tranquilo y no tan infantil como Red. No poseía el candor de los ojos de su hermano menor, sino que la mirada de él era analítica, llena de misterio.

A pesar de todo, Blue tenía por entendido otro aspecto; si bien Vio utilizaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y se encontraba en esa sala, era por una simple razón. No quiso preguntar lo obvio. Prefirió quedarse callado, inmerso en un silencio que poco a poco empezó a tornarse incómodo. Red y su hermano miraban a la nada, esperando a que alguno se atreviera a reanudar la conversación. Nadie lo hizo. Blue se sentía mal en ese momento. Sentía pésimo haber dicho lo que dijo sin saber qué iba detrás de toda la pantalla. Sentía peor el imaginar las intenciones de Red con el dinero.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota.

Sin embargo, una pregunta existencial surgió en su mente adolescente; ¿Por qué diantres Red se había vestido de mujer para formar parte del espectáculo? Lo decía porque al ver la manera en la cual se había vestido en ese momento, parecía un muchacho. Y además, existían muchos trapecistas varones. ¿Por qué Red debía mostrarse dentro del género no correspondiente? El talento, definitivamente, lo tenía en la sangre. ¿Por qué debía vestirse de mujer? ¿Por qué no podía ser Red, el trapecista? No podían pagarle más por vestirse de chica, ¿O sí? Esos pensamientos no encajaban con los de su padre. Tenía por entendido que su padre apoyaba la igualdad entre géneros.

Podría preguntar, y posteriormente, presentar sus más sinceras disculpas.

— Red — lo llamó, a lo que el muchacho giró el rostro — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El joven pareció dudar unos instantes, pero asintió con los labios levemente apretados.

— ¿Por qué te vistes de mujer para los espectáculos?

— El rubio menor pegó un sobresalto, cubriéndole la boca al instante a su compañero. Vio alzó una ceja. Blue parpadeó confundido. Red se puso en pie, y con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejó unos metros, no sin antes excusarse ante su hermano, arrastrando a Blue junto a él. Pasados unos segundos, lo soltó.

— ¡Red! — exclamó — ¿Pero qué diablos sucede contigo?

— ¡Calla! — susurró con su voz suave — No menciones ese tema frente a Vio.

Blue inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, con un gesto entre curioso y lleno de asombro.

— ¿Por qué no? — se cruzó de brazos — ¿Acaso no le agrada tu travestismo?

Red bajó la mirada casi de inmediato. Blue no tardó muchos segundos en reconocer la gran estupidez que había salido de sus labios. Se golpeó mentalmente, una bofetada que ojalá y le hubiera sacado los dientes.

— Perdona, Red — decidió romper el silencio — No debí…

— No, está bien — murmuró con un hilo de nostalgia en su voz — No es que no le agrade.

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntó — ¿Y por qué?

— Bueno, realmente no sé si le agrade — bajó la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos y acomodando sus vestimentas — nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle.

— ¿No crees que sería bueno enterarse de su opinión? — le sonrió, muy leve, pero era una sonrisa sincera — digo, es tu hermano. Y si no me equivoco, el dinero que ganas en el circo es para el tratamiento de su cáncer.

— No te equivocas — continuó — pero, no creo que pueda oír su opinión. Es más, quisiera no oírla, prefiero no preguntar nada.

— No te entiendo — bufó impotente.

— ¡Que no deseo saber si le agrada que actúe de una chica! — se exaltó. A los pocos segundos recobró la razón, volviendo a bajar la voz en un susurro lastimero — no deseo saberlo. No quiero que se entere, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Eso empeoraría su situación! Lo haría sentir culpable. Hago esto por él, y si se entera que por salvarlo yo ando de travesti, va a deprimirse. — De pronto, la mirada del rubio se volvió suplicante — no puedes decirle, Blue. Apenas han logrado salvarlo, y está recuperándose. ¡Va a salvarse! ¿Entiendes? Eso me dijo el doctor que lo atiende. Estoy contento, ya que mis esfuerzos han valido mucho. Le salvaré la vida a mi hermano mayor.

— Ya veo… — palmeó el hombro del joven — aun así, no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Red se encogió en sí mismo, como negándose la salida de palabras. Blue lo observaba fijamente. La curiosidad lo dominaba, quería aclarar sus dudas. Red no se dignaba a responder; abría la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno, y luego la cerraba, al parecer pensando dos veces lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió

— Si lo supiera juro que te lo diría, Blue — suspiró, para posteriormente morder su propio labio inferior.

Las pupilas del susodicho se dilataron apenas finalizada la frase.

— ¿Cómo no irías a saberlo? — se cruzó de brazos, siendo atado mentalmente por la confusión — ¿No es acaso imposible dejarte crecer el cabello, utilizar vestidos y actuar como una niña y no saber la verdadera razón?

— Por más extraño y confuso que parezca, me temo que es así — continuó con cierta nostalgia en su voz — Lo siento, no puedo responderte esa pregunta.

— No termino de entender por qué — observó a su compañero con los ojos casi suplicantes — ¿No puedes hacer siquiera un esfuerzo? ¿Acaso nunca te lo has preguntado?

— Por favor, ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación — decidido, Red dio media vuelta — no cuando mi hermano está cerca, si fueras tan amable.

— Pero, Red…

— Hazme un favor, ¿Sí? — habló sin mirarlo — Creo que ha sido suficiente daño entre ambos. Por favor, no insistas.

Blue cerró la boca, manteniéndose en su lugar. Observó a Red volver con Vio. Titubeó unos escasos segundos, y luego se acercó. Hizo un pésimo tercio. Aun así, notó el gran cariño entre ambos parientes. Podría decir que, después de tiempo de andar junto a Red, había aprendido a descifrar sus expresiones. En la no tan lejana época en la cual Red era su amada y tierna "novia", resultaba ser una joven muy cándida y desbordante de dulzura; y resultaba común notar un destello en su mirada. Sin embargo, el destello de sus ojos azules actual resultaba distinto cuando platicaba con Vio. Un brillo fraternal, una felicidad completa, y quizá esa sensación de tranquilidad. Eso inspiraba, a su forma de ver, el carácter de Vio. Ambos hermanos emanaban una conexión bastante firme y de necesidad. De igual manera, Blue no podía entenderlo del todo; sus padres ya no estaban juntos y la única prueba de la historia de amor de ambos era él mismo. Se preguntó entonces, si acaso ese par de jóvenes aún poseían la dicha de unos padres. Supuso que no. Ningún padre permitiría que su hijo enfermo de cáncer sea mantenido por el menor, quien debía vestirse de chica sin ninguna razón aparente. Sintió lástima, y por enésima vez, se preguntó si había hecho bien en lastimar a Red de esa manera cuando descubrió su verdadera identidad.

Ese día volvieron al circo por la noche. El viaje fue incómodo. No había intercambio de palabras, quizá el encuentro de ambas miradas de manera momentánea, pero además de eso no resultaba nada más. Resultaba algo doloroso recordar los buenos tiempos en los cuales sólo existían bellas palabras azucaradas, dulces besos y encantadoras sonrisas de amor; cuando en aquella situación no podían ni dirigirse el habla. Red se quitó la boina de la cabeza, dejando caer su crecido cabello rubio. Blue sólo suspiró.

Quizá y Red no era la víbora que él ya pensaba que estaba resultando ser. Aun así, lo había dejado completamente intrigado. ¿No era acaso ilógico? En su mente rondaban demasiadas dudas.

Esa noche cayó dormido por metabolismo a altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Los espectáculos que ofrecía el circo traían éxito de sobra. Blue había dejado de asistir a algunas funciones, quizá y ya le había aburrido la misma rutina, prefería quedarse en las afueras. Recordó, entonces, que sus vacaciones acabarían pronto. Hasta un par de semanas antes se hubiera negado hasta el final por el simple hecho de permanecer junto a Red, pero ahora deseaba olvidarse de todo. Deseaba alejarse de su amor de verano que resultó un chico todo aquel tiempo, además de las mismas rutinas de todos los días. Maldijo el no poder pasar las vacaciones junto a su madre, donde tenía a su alcance las visitas a sus amigos y la facilidad de contacto con ellos. Maldijo todo. Maldijo haberse enamorado. Maldijo la corta felicidad tan pura que vivió. Maldijo no poder quitarse a Red de la mente. Rogó regresar el tiempo atrás y no haberse acercado a él cuando lo conoció como la linda trapecista de tan afamado circo de maravilla. Deseó no haber caído bajo ese encanto tan candoroso y lleno de ternura. Deseó no haber besado esos labios suaves y exquisitos, dignos de nobles y reyes. Deseó no haberlo estrechado en sus brazos. Deseó no haberlo admirado por su valentía de realizar peligrosas acrobacias. Maldijo su propia acrofobia, que fue la causante de su admiración hacia Red.

Sentía ese típico odio hacia sí mismo en los adolescentes. Se dice que el destino lo construye uno. En ese caso, se sentía un obrero que usaba ladrillos huecos.

Miró la hora. El espectáculo de esa noche debía haber terminado ya. Lo supuso al ver los montones retirarse de la carpa, totalmente extasiados. Rodó los ojos, realmente ya no le sorprendía. Decidió ir a buscar a su padre para regresar a la habitación de ambos. Se puso en pie, y con las manos en los bolsillos, emprendió su ruta algo larga, pateando algunas rocas en su camino.

Grande fue su sorpresa que alguien se estrellara contra él a mitad de su camino.

Observó bien. Resultaba ser Red. Sólo había corrido hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza y necesidad. Quedó impactado, incapaz de corresponder los primeros segundos. Sintió sus prendas húmedas. Red escondía su propio rostro en su torso. Blue rodeó al rubio con fuerza, estrechando el pequeño cuerpo contra sí. Red aferró las manos a la vestimenta contraria, soltando sollozos. Blue no preguntó. Prefirió no hacerlo. No entendía nada, pero no quería soltar al muchacho. Respiró hondo, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de sus hebras doradas nuevamente. Acarició la espalda contraria, intentando consolar su angustia. Además, ni siquiera sabía la razón de su llanto. No obstante, disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos.

Lo notó, tenía a su Red. A su amado Red. Lo sostenía, y sentía que no deseaba soltarlo. Todo sucedía tan repentino. Una ráfaga de recuerdos azotó su mente. Observó de reojo a la persona que sabía que adoraba. Lo sabía bastante bien, en verdad nunca había desaparecido la llama. Fue su enojo. Fue su impulso. Fue su primera reacción. Necesitaba a Red. Sea o no una víbora. Sea o no un vil traidor. Sea o no lo que dice ser. Lo necesitaba. Como chico o como chica. Él le trajo paz. Le trajo paz mientras seguía siendo un varón. Ahora lo entendía. Quizá sí se había enamorado de la persona. Tal vez era amor de verdad. Fue ese revoloteo en su estómago cuando vio a Red por primera vez su alerta de chico bobo enamorado.

— Blue… — balbuceó, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

— ¿Si, Red? — le respondió, enredando los dedos en el cabello contrario.

— No me sueltes, te lo suplico — alzó la mirada, observándolo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, dejando rastro del maquillaje usado para las funciones.

— Entonces, Blue pudo notar una marca azulada en la mejilla contraria, como de un golpe. Recordaba haber golpeado a Red el día que las revelaciones fueron presentadas, pero esa marca parecía más reciente.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Con sus dedos secó las lágrimas contrarias. Red se aferró con más necesidad a su cuerpo, aun sin responderle. Él bajó la mirada a sus labios rosados. El rubio conectó su mirada a la contraria. Ambos soltaron un suspiro. De nuevo, los azotes de recuerdos los embriagaban a ambos. Todo desapareció a su alrededor. Blue esperaba una respuesta. Red no se la iba a dar, al menos no por el momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Blue rompió la tensión plantando un cálido beso en los labios contrarios, permaneciendo de esa manera unos segundos. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Un agradable calor se instauró en el pecho de cada uno. Sus corazones se aceleraron, tal y como en su primer beso. Unos mágicos instantes después se separaron, con las mejillas teñidas de un tenue rubor carmesí. Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — susurró con cierta nostalgia Blue — ¿Por qué me ocultaste tu verdadera identidad?

— Tenía miedo — respondió en voz baja — temía demasiado.

— ¿A qué le temías? — preguntó.

— A que me dejaras — su voz llego casi al punto de quiebre — Creí que dejarías de quererme por ser un varón.

Blue soltó una suave risa.

— ¿Sabes qué he descubierto?

— ¿El qué?

— Que sólo me ha gustado un chico en mi corta vida — sonrió — y ese chico… eres tú.

Red observó a Blue significativamente. Besó su mejilla un largo momento, y al cabo de unos minutos, Blue recordó algo a corto plazo.

— Ahora sí, ¿podrías decirme quién te golpeó?

— No sé si deba responderte — la respuesta fuera de lugar no tardó en hacerse presente.

Blue sacudió levemente el rostro. Red pasó a ser una inocente y bella trapecista a un joven lleno de misterios. Sin embargo, el ambiente era distinto. Era cálido, tierno, un aire de seguridad los envolvía; y por sobretodo, ambos mantenían un brillo adorable en la mirada. Eran uno para el otro, a pesar de ser ambos muchachos. Blue mandó al diablo la homofobia; adoraba a Red.

— Por favor, hazlo — suplicó, acariciando su mejilla — Así me quedo más tranquilo.

— Blue, vivir en la ignorancia es mejor — parpadeó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. — La ignorancia trae felicidad.

— Para mi mala suerte, soy una persona bastante curiosa — frunció levemente el ceño, rodeando a Red con más firmeza. — Y ya te hice bastante daño yo. No permitiré que otra persona lo haga.

— Blue… — rodeó su cuello y acarició el cabello contrario — En verdad, quisiera decírtelo pero…

— Sé caritativo conmigo, te suplico — curvó las cejas — no quiero seguir con más secretos.

¿Con qué derecho decía eso? Se preguntaba. Red, conmovido y confiando en él, asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo — accedió al pedido — te diré quién fue...

* * *

De un portazo ingresó a la sala. Quien se encontraba dentro, leyendo un periódico y bebiendo una taza de café, se exaltó ante la sorpresa. Dirigió la mirada al recién llegado. Blue resoplaba, hecho una bestia.

— ¿Qué son esas maneras de entrar? — el individuo se puso en pie — No te he enseñado nunca esos modales.

El muchacho se acercó a pasos violentos hacia el hombre. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo amenazante.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, papá? — lo sacudió con fiereza — ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

— ¿De qué hablas, Blue? — alzó una ceja el mayor, de un movimiento logrando que su hijo lo soltara.

— ¡Golpear a Red! — exclamó — ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué le has hecho daño?

— ¿Red? — frunció levemente el ceño — ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

— ¡Oh, vamos! — caminó estresado de un lado a otro — ¡Tiene una marca en su mejilla! ¡Y ha dicho que has sido tú! ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? ¿Eh? ¡Explícame!

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — dijo su progenitor, cruzándose de brazos. — Eso es entre Red y yo, no tienes por qué entrometerte.

— ¡No hables boberías! — presionó los puños con impotencia — ¿Por qué no quieres darme una respuesta? ¿Qué razones tendrías tú de golpearla? ¡Responde!

— No me hables de esa manera, joven — desvió el tema con voz severa.

— ¡Hablo como se me dé la regalada gana! — dio un golpe a la pared por la sensación de rabia— ¡Respóndeme, papá!

— ¡Silencio, Blue! — lo tomó de las muñecas — ¿Qué tendría de interés para ti un asunto entre una trabajadora y yo?

— ¡Resulta que estoy enamorado de Red! — bramó — ¡Y mi propio padre le ha hecho daño! ¡Ahora, dime!

— ¿Tú? — parpadeó con un notorio gesto de sorpresa plasmado en el rostro — ¿Enamorado? ¿De Red?

— ¡Sí, papá! ¡Como lo oyes! — un destello nació en su mirada — ¡La amo! ¡La amo y con locura! ¡La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi! ¡Amo su persona! ¡Descubrí el amor a los quince años! ¡Piensa lo que desees! ¡Sé lo que siento!

El padre, totalmente incrédulo se acercó a su hijo.

— ¿Tanto la amas? — preguntó — ¿Tanto como para alzarme la voz y sacudirme?

— Así es, papá — habló decidido, con la frente en alto — y no permitiré que le hagas daño nuevamente.

— Oh, entonces te gustará oír algunos datos sobre tu "Linda y bella Red" — sonrió con cierta malicia.

Blue pensó dos veces antes de responder. ¿Acaso su padre también sabía lo sucedido con Red? ¿Sabría lo de Vio? Decidió prestar atención.

— Tu amada Red es un chico con falta de hormonas, ha de ser porque su familia ha sido de bajos recursos. Sé que tiene a su hermano postrado en el hospital. Lo sé todo, él necesita el dinero.

— Entonces, ¿Sí lo sabías? — murmuró Blue — si lo sabes todo sobre él, ¿Verdad?

— Parcialmente podría decirse que sí — soltó una risa suave.

— Si es así… — lo miró penetrantemente a los ojos — ¿Por qué se viste como una chica?

El mayor quedó enmudecido. Blue, impaciente, tamborileaba los dedos en su propio antebrazo.

— Lo sabes. — Blue se aproximó, deseando saber la verdad — ¡Tú lo sabes!

El hombre lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

— Así es — afirmó — sé por qué Red se viste de chica.

Blue observó a su progenitor, expectante de sus palabras. Sintió la adrenalina recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Casi podría correr en círculos por esa terrible ansiedad causada por el silencio de su padre.

— Yo lo obligué a hacerlo.

Eso cayó como una cubeta de agua helada directo al rostro. Blue parpadeó, digiriendo la respuesta obtenida. No podía creerlo. Su padre era el villano de toda la situación, o eso hacía parecer con sus últimas palabras. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Porque necesitaba hacerlo — suspiró.

Blue se sentía a punto de explotar. No sabía si seguir con su serie de preguntas. Realmente no tenía en claro si deseaba obtener mayor información de la ya digerida. Desvió la mirada, no sabía qué pensar acerca de su padre y esa peculiar acción.

— ¿Cómo que necesitabas hacerlo? — preguntó cargado de impotencia — ¿Quién demonios necesita vestir a un chico de mujer?

— Yo.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió la pregunta que ya varias veces había formulado — ¿Qué ganas tú con aquello? ¡Explícate!

— Gano recuerdos que se quedarán como lo que son… recuerdos — el mayor caminó frente a una ventana — Red es un recuerdo.

— Ya hablas cosas sin sentido — rodó los ojos — ¿Quisieras no ser poético una vez en tu vida?

— No soy poético, sólo soy sincero — bebió un sorbo de su taza de café — Y te digo mi razón: Red es mi recuerdo. Mejor dicho, es la simulación de un recuerdo.

— ¿Eso no es imposible? — bufó — ¡Dudo que lo hayas conocido antes!

— Depende de la manera en la cual desees ver la situación — se apoyó en una pared, de lado — Descríbeme a Red, Blue…

— ¿Pero por qué deseas que lo haga?

— Obedece y descríbelo.

Bueno — suspiró cansino — Red es muy dulce e inocente, a veces algo ingenuo pero siempre adorable. Le importa mucho el bienestar ajeno, y es bastante cariñoso, emocional y verdaderamente sensible. Suele ser optimista pero de vez en cuando el entorno no le permite llevar esa cualidad a su máximo nivel.

— …Lo sabía — murmuró sin abrir mucho los labios — Es como ella.

— ¿A quién te refieres con "ella"?

— Dime, ¿No te parece la personalidad de Red muy parecida a la de alguien que tú conoces muy bien?

— Pues… — bajó la mirada, pensativo — Que yo recuerde no.

— Entonces eres un pésimo hijo, Blue.

¿Pésimo hijo? ¿Qué tenía que ver con que fuera o no un buen hijo? Quiso responder, pero lo analizó. Tardó varios minutos en intentar descifrar esa frase tan enigmática. Detestaba eso de su padre, sus palabras lo obligaban a pensar un momento antes de actuar por impulso. Se preguntó en ese instante qué le habría visto su madre para salir con él.

Su madre.

Su madre era tan calurosa y tierna. Su aroma era delicioso, y su mirada gentil, acompañada de una sonrisa amigable. Su madre poseía cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

No tardó más en analizar.

— Acaso tú… ¿Extrañas a mamá?

Su padre sonrió con amargura — Red era tan parecido a ella, tanto en actitud como físicamente. Pero lamentablemente era un muchacho de la edad de mi hijo. Sin embargo, tenía a su hermano como carga. No pude evitarlo, me aproveché de ese joven, pero al menos siento que ella está aquí.

— Te sientes solo, ¿Eh, papá?

— Tú lo has dicho — de repente desvió la mirada — si Vio se curara, Red se iría del circo inmediatamente, ya no tendría nada qué hacer en este lugar. No tendría la copia barata de mi ex-amor. Volvería a sentir ese vacío en mi interior.

Blue palmeó el hombro de su padre — Lo siento, papá. Esto va a terminarse algún día. Vio está tratado y Red no decaerá hasta lograr que venza aquella enfermedad.

— Lo sé, hijo — sonrió levemente — sé cuánto le interesa ese muchacho. Es lo único que le queda. Pero gracias a la enfermedad de ese jovencito, conociste a Red. Míralo de esa manera, a veces resulta divertido y sorprendente hallarle la razón a todo lo que sucede.

El menor asintió — Tienes toda la razón, padre. Gracias por resolver mis dudas.

— No hay de qué, siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera.

— No es nada, más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se retiraban del circo, rumbo al hospital. Sonreían, la plática era animada y dulce. Había un sentimiento muy lindo entre ambos. Blue y Red. A ambos les gustaba como sonaba. ¿O acaso no sonaba aún mejor: "Red y Blue"? Les agradaba discutir esa clase de asuntos, lo cual terminaba en una risa o un beso dulce.

Se habían encargado de asegurar la cita desde antes para evitar problemas, con una semana de anticipación. De la mano, ingresaron al hospital. Red se colocó la boina, e ingresó a la sala, corriendo hacia la camilla del final. Blue soltó una risa. Ese día le darían a saber a Vio sobre la relación entre ambos. Red había dicho un día antes que dudaba que le molestara. Total, ambos se querían y era lo único que importaba. Blue se sentía feliz. Todo estaba tranquilo, salvo la despedida con Red en un tiempo, todo ese estrés acumulado había ido desvaneciéndose desde que su padre aclaró sus dudas en una sola noche.

Inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó a Red desvanecido en el suelo.

Rápidamente se acercó a auxiliarlo. Llamó a algunos doctores, quienes ayudaron a estabilizarlo con agua oxigenada. Red no reaccionaba. Blue se desesperó un poco, ¿Cómo de repente iba a perder la conciencia?

Desvió la mirada una milésima de segundo hacia la camilla donde yacía Vio la primera vez que lo vio.

Notó entonces que en la camilla no estaba ocupada por nadie.

Cuando Red despertó, rompió en un llanto desconsolado. Su hermano había fallecido esa misma madrugada, perdiendo la lucha contra el cáncer. Intentó calmarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Red no podía entenderlo. Sus lágrimas parecían interminables, y su llanto de tristeza y de frustración no tardó en lograr que algo se anudara en la garganta de Blue. No tenía sentido. Vio iba a salvarse. Eso había dicho un doctor. Ese mismo doctor no se encontraba en esos momentos. Red lo sabía. Tenía esa ilusión. Tenía la ilusión que su hermano mayor fuera el campeón que siempre había sido, y el día importante, él ya no estaba. Quizá había pasado a la siguiente fase solo, en medio de la vana esperanza ya prescrita.

No había manera de darle un último adiós. Eso frustró aún más a Red. Regresaron al circo. El rubio pidió estar solo. Blue se lo concedió sin replicar.

Aunque, sin Vio, el deseo de su padre podría cumplirse.

No sabía qué sentir ante eso.

Se dirigió a darle la mala noticia a su progenitor. Quizá para él no sería tan mala, después de todo. Tendría la miniatura de su ex-esposa, y al menos él sería feliz. Y Blue podría volver a verlo el año entrante.

Apenas llegó, se sorprendió de observar en la sala a un hombre además de su padre. Ambos platicaban, y en sus manos había billetes, de los cuales algunos iban a parar al bolsillo de su propio padre, y otros para el hombre.

Intentó oír algo de la conversación. Lo que fuera.

— Falleció hoy a las dos de la madrugada — decía el desconocido — seguramente ya se lo dieron a conocer.

— Muchas gracias — sonrió su progenitor — tome lo que le pertenece. Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted.

— El placer fue mío.

El desconocido se puso en pie, retirándose del lugar. En la puerta, se topó con Blue, quien con lágrimas en los ojos le asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

— ¿Pero qué? — su padre se puso en pie rápidamente — ¿Qué te sucede, Blue? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

— ¡Miserables! ¡Son unos miserables! — gritó con furia, acercándose al mayor con mucha decepción — ¡Jugar con la vida de una persona!

— Blue — balbuceó el mayor — no es lo que tú crees… puedo asegurarlo.

— ¿Me crees estúpido? — preguntó con la voz violenta e iracunda — ¿Crees que no sé por qué Vio falleció esta madrugada? ¡Admítelo! ¡Tú y ese hombre son un par de asesinos!

— Igual, ese chico no podía salvarse — suspiró — iba a morirse el día de hoy, igualmente. No había nada qué hacer.

Blue estalló, abofeteando a su propio padre.

— ¡Eres un asco de persona! ¡Egoísta! ¡Le dieron a Vio y Red la esperanza de ser felices! ¡Cuando les mintieron a ambos! ¡Todo lo que ha hecho ese chico para salvar a su hermano! ¡Todo para nada! ¡Con razón mamá te dejó! ¡Tú no tienes corazón! ¡Enfermo!

— El mayor le devolvió el golpe a su hijo — Respétame, jovencito.

— ¡Respeto mis cojones! ¡No mereces eso! ¡No mereces nada! ¡Qué terrible persona eres! — sollozó — En verdad… cómo pudiste…

Sin esperar respuesta, ignorando sus palabras, Blue corrió a buscar a Red. La halló en el trapecio, realizando peligrosas acrobacias. Parecía no importarle. Parecía disfrutar ese peligro. Su expresión era neutra, y aun así las lágrimas fluían sin descanso. Mandó al diablo su acrofobia, y con inestabilidad subió sin mirar abajo. Aguardó en una especie de banquita, aún sin bajar la mirada. Red parecía ignorarlo. Él lo observó. Admiró cómo sus cabellos se extendían por la velocidad del viaje entre un trapecio y otro. Empezó a sentir desesperación por encontrarse a altura. Red no lo veía. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el trapecio. Se puso nervioso. La respiración se le agitó. Red aun no le dirigía la mirada. Se mordió el labio. Era hora que Red saliera de ese mugre lugar, fuese como fuese. No merecía quedarse allí. Sin pensarlo, se impulsó con las piernas, apenas alcanzando el artefacto. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Gritó el nombre de Red. Éste volteó a verlo. Se exasperó al observarlo apenas colgando. De un salto se acercó a ayudarlo, quedando ambos sentados sobre el trapecio. Blue abrazó, con temor de caer al vacío, la cintura de Red. Éste ni se inmutó, sólo regresaba a su llanto.

— Tengo algo que contarte...

* * *

La renuncia de Red fue casi inmediata. Luego, no tuvo dónde ir. Blue explicó a su madre todo lo sucedido en una carta, y ella aceptó el muchacho viviera en su hogar durante un tiempo. Levantaron una denuncia en contra del doctor a cargo de Vio, y también levantando cargos contra el jefe del circo, demandando el abuso hacia un menor y la corrupción con un médico, entre otros.

Un día antes de ir a casa de Blue, Red visitó la tumba de su amado hermano. Dejó un ramo de violetas, las flores que más le agradaban con una cartilla en ellas: "Para el mejor luchador".

El viaje fue largo. Había sido un verano agitado, cargado de sentimientos encontrados y noticias dolorosas.

El día siguiente de su llegada, Red y Blue se encontraban en la habitación de éste último. Gracias al cielo, Red no se había permitido dominar por la depresión, y si ese hubiera sido el caso, Blue estaría allí para ayudar a que supere ese trastorno.

— Entonces, ¿Sí somos pareja, Blue? — sonrió, peinando sus cabellos rubios.

— Claro que sí, Red— besó su frente con ternura — sin embargo, me gustaría ponerte una condición.

— El rubio bajó un par de segundos la mirada — ¿Y cuál es?

Blue colocó un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a ambos, y sentó a Red en una silla, acariciando su cabello en toda su longitud. Red supuso lo que le pediría. No le importaba mostrase como chica junto a él, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado.

— Verás… — sonrió, mirando el reflejo de ambos en el vidrio del espejo — yo me enamoré de esa chica que vi el día que llegué al circo, ¿No es así?

— Exacto — suspiró.

— Pero esta chica, resultó ser un muchacho muy guapo — le acarició los hombros con ternura, rebuscando algo en una pequeña mochila.

— No logro comprenderte, Blue.

Repentinamente, Blue tomó unas tijeras. Red se tensó. Blue tomaba mechón por mechón, recortándolos. La expresión de Red cambió a una de asombro. Blue iba acortando el tamaño de su cabello poco a poco.

— Blue… — lo miró por el reflejo igualmente — ¿Qué haces?

— Mi novio es un chico — sonrió más ampliamente, sin dejar de recortar — y al ser un chico, debe lucir como uno, ¿Verdad?

Red sonrió cálidamente. Unos minutos después, su peinado era el de un joven. No se le veía para nada mal.

— ¿Se ve bien? — preguntó al aire.

— Yo creo que sí — habló con orgullo — ¿Debería considerar volverme un peluquero profesional?

La risa de Red inundó el lugar, teniendo como compañía la risa de su compañero posteriormente.

— Supongo — se acomodó algunos cabellos, enseguida Blue abrazó a su amado.

El rubio mayor besó su mejilla un par de veces, a lo que Red se sonrojó, bastante avergonzado por su nueva apariencia. Blue miró los ojos azules de su pareja. De nuevo ese destello en ambas miradas.

Lo tenían en claro, ambos eran uno para el otro.

— ¿Te cuento algo, Red? — susurró, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

— ¿Qué deseas contarme? — respondió con otra pregunta.

— La verdad más bella de todas — juntó su frente a la contraria, sin desviar la mirada.

— ¿Y cuál es esa? — volvió a preguntar, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada.

Blue besó la comisura de los labios contrarios un largo momento. En cuanto se separó, sólo atinó a murmurar.

— Te amo, Red.

El susodicho se aferró con ternura a su pareja, acortando la distancia con el pasar de los segundos.

— Y yo a ti, Blue. Lo haré por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Era tan rosa, ya sé por qué no gané xD**

En fin, mil disculpas si encontraron un "Alex" o un "Guille" o un "Leo". Si no entendieron esto, mejor, significa que sí revisé bien xD

Y también perdón si se ve algo apresurado owo Lo escribí el año anterior, pero no recuerdo cuando.

La pereza de hacer capítulos. Luego no los termino u.u

Gracias por leer~


End file.
